RWBYS Return Of The Dark King
by SonicKudo60
Summary: In a dream of a girl, A teenage hedgehog that wields caliburn and Team RWBY kept him as a teammate. Renaming themselves as RWBYS. (I don't own RWBY or Sonic characters, I only own my OCs.)
1. The new member part 1

RWBYS Return Of The Dark King

Chapter 1 The new member Part 1

One night at an Academy called Beacon, in a room with four on the floor and two hung on the ceiling. In that room, were four girls and out of those four, one was the youngest in the group. Her name was Ruby Rose. As she slept, she dreamt that she was in a wierd place where the moon was half red and half blue.

Ruby:"What is this place?"  
?:"That's what I want to know, too"  
Ruby:"(Turns around)Who are you? And why are you here?"  
?:"I was wondering the same thing as you... but I can't stay here. I need to go back to..."  
Ruby:"Back to where?!"

Before he answered, she was wakend by her sister named Yang Xiao Long.

Yang:"Ruby wake up."  
Ruby:"I'm awake.(yawns)"  
Yang:"Come on! There's something outside and we were chosen to check it out."  
Ruby:"Fine, just let me get ready."

So the four grabbed their weapons, got suited up, and hurried out the front doors of Beacon.

Ruby:"(In thought)Who was that guy in my dream?"  
Yang:"What's up Ruby?"  
Ruby:"Nothing... I was just thinking."  
Yang:"About the what?"  
Ruby:"Who that guy was in my dream."  
Just then, the other two girls, Blake and Wiess, walked up to Ruby.

Wiess:"Are you sure you did'nt just make that person up?"  
Ruby:"I'm sure."

Part 2 on the way. Read, Review, and Like. =D 


	2. The new member part 2

RWBYS Return Of The Dark King

Chapter 2 The new member part 2

Last time on RWBYS Rotdk, Ruby had a dream with a mysterious figure was in a mysterious place. So her friends decided to help her. Now the story continues.

So Team RWBY prepared themselves and unexspected, another team was sent to assist Team RWBY.

?:"Ruby! Wiess! Blake!Yang! Wait up!"  
Ruby:" Juane, what's up?"  
Juane:"We were also sent to check... whatever the thing is. Right Pyrrha?"  
Pyrrha:"Yes. Nora and Ren are here aswell."  
Nora:"Hi!"  
Ren:"(Sigh)She woke me up in the middle of the night just to talk about what were we going to do tomorrow."  
Yang:"Well rest up. Here we go."

As the airship took off, the two team were checking their weapon so they're ready for what's ahead. Meanwhile...

?:" (Groans)Where am I? What is this place?"

When he got up, he could see people staring at him.

Person #1:" What is that thing?"  
Person #2:" Is that a grim?"  
Person #3:" Who knows..."

Suddenly, black creatures came from out of nowhere.

Person #2:" Run!"

The people ran in fear, trying to flee from the creatures. Just then, an airship came down and landed in an air field. Eight people came out, six girls and two boys, saw the creatures and were suprise to that someone was destroying them.

Juane:" That's a lot of grims down there."  
Pyrrha:" Those are'nt grims."  
Ruby:" Then what are they?"  
Pyrrha:" Whatever it is, we have to get rid of them."

So the two teams ran as quick as they can, while the blue haired creature took care of most of the creatures.

?:" There are so many of them. But I have to keep on fighting these creatures.

Just then, Team RWBY and Team JNPR made it and saw an animorphic creature with blue hair, red shoes with a white strap and gold buckle. He had a grey metal gaunlet with a gem on it. The creature was weidling a sword, which amazed Ruby.

Ruby:" Wow! Look at that sword."  
Yang:" Ruby! We have to get rid of the monsters."  
Ruby:" Uh... right."

So the two groups began to attack the creatures.

See you guys next time.

Read, Review, and Like. = ) 


	3. Incoming the Blue Speed Hedgehog

RWBYS

Return Of The

Dark King

Chapter 3

Incoming the

Blue Speed Hedgehog

Last time on RWBYS Rotdk, Team RWBY and Team JNPR have arrived to their destination and saw a blue animorphic creature already slaying some of the creature and both of the teams were suprised.

Now the story continues.

While the animorphic creature fended off most of the creatures. Both teams ran to assist him. But before they can get to him, grims appeared around them.

Ruby:" How did they get here?"

Blake:" I don't know, but we have to get rid of them."

Ruby:" Then how do we help that guy?"

Yang:" We have to handle these guys first."

Wiess:" You see that guy is handling things on his own just fine. See?"

But when they saw the creature, he got hit and flunged to the wall. Then it got back up, but fell to his knees. Suddenly, a dark armored horse and person appeared in front of the creature.

?:" Sonic, isn't a pleasent surprise to see you again."

Sonic:" Well, if it isn't King Arthur. How were you revived?"

K. Arthur:" Don't tell me you forgotten, I can't die."

Sonic:" Really... because last time I fought you, you were like, "Noooooooo!" Boy were you such a match to lose to a hedgehog like myself."

:"..."

Sonic:" What's up with you, hedgehog caught your tongue?"

:" Shut up, you filthy rat!"

Sonic:" Last time I checked I wasn't filthy or a rat. I'm a hedgehog."

:" Until we meet again."

Before he stormed away, with the wave of his sword, SLASH! Hitting Sonic leaving a scar on his chest.

Sonic:" Argh!(Falls to the ground)"

Ruby:" Hang on!"

As Ruby left to help Sonic, Blake went with her for back up.

Blake:" Yang, I'm going with Ruby."

Yang:" Okay."

So the two ran towards the wounded body. As soon as they reached Sonic's body, they picked him up and when Blake saw Sonic, see noticed that his ears almost resembles her cat ears.

Ruby:" Uh Blake..."

Blake:" Huh?"

Ruby:" Are you okay?"

Blake:" Yeah, I'm 's go."

Ruby:" Okay."

So both left as quickly as they can. Soon, the grims were defeated.

Yang:" Well that was the last of it."

Ruby:" Yang!"

Yang:" What is it?"

Ruby:" Let's go, this guy's needs help."

Yang:" Then let's hurry!"

So the eight left back to the air ship and returned to Beacon, with news.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to

Read, review, and like. =)


	4. Sonic in Beacon Academy Part 1

RWBYS

Return Of The

Dark King

Chapter 4

Sonic in Beacon Academy

Part 1

Previously on RWBYS Rotdk, Sonic the hedgehog came face-to-face with the king of darkness, King Arthur. Then King Arthur swung his sword and leaving a scar on Sonic's chest. Leading Ruby to help out. Blake as went to help, and when she noticed Sonic's ears, she was abit surprised. So they took him to Beacon.

So the story continues.

After Team RWBY and JNPR arrived back, a man and woman were standing in front of the academy.

Yang:" Professor Ozpin!"

P. Ozpin:" What is it Yang? ( Sees the hedgehog) No need for an explanation, now bring it inside."

After a couple of minutes, The Professor was still waiting, as well as Team RWBY and JNPR. A minute later, Sonic woke up and saw a stretch bandage over his chest.

Sonic:" Huh? How did I get here?"

He checks the room and got off the bed and looks outside the window.

Sonic:" Pretty neat view from here."

Just then, Professor Ozpin came into the room Sonic was in.

P. Ozpin:" Well your up. Feeling better?

Sonic:" Yeah. Not to be rude, but who are you and what is this place?:"

P. Ozpin:" I am Professor Ozpin and this is Beacon, an academy for students to become hunters and huntresses they want to become. So they can protect others in need. Might I ask what is your name?"

Sonic:" My name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing alive."

P. Ozpin:" Well as long as you're here, do you want to stay and train here for you could become a hunter?

Sonic:" Let me think about that."

P. Ozpin:" Alright then. If you want to stay, just come and tell me, okay?

Sonic:" Okay."

So Professor Ozpin left the room and Sonic was thinking about becoming a hunter.

Read, Review, Like, and Follow.

=D


	5. Sonic in Beacon Part 2

RWBYS

Return Of The

Dark King

Chapter 5

Sonic in Beacon Part 2

Previously on RWBYS Rotdk, Sonic finds himself at Beacon Academy. A man named Professor Ozpin had a chat with him and offer Sonic place in Beacon, but Sonic couldn't decide.

So the story continues.

Sonic:" Man, being here means that I must train myself to survive here, but I must keep my cool and not tell anyone why I'm here."

Meanwhile in the practice area, different people where training with other teammates from other teams.

Ruby:" Don't you guys want to know who that guy is?"

Yang:" Nah."

Wiess:" Not really."

Blake:" A little."

Ruby, Yang, and Wiess stared at her.

Blake:" What? I just want to know him."

Ruby:" That's okay. We all like to know him better."

Just then, Professor Ozpin came into the training area.

P. Ozpin:" Team RWBY, come here."

Yang:" (Walks up to him)What is it Professor?"

P. Ozpin:" You four, come with me."

So the four girls followed the Professor to the front of the Academy.

:" Yous are probably wondering why I brought you all here, well is because yous four are having a new teammate."

Wiess:" Who is it?"

Yang:" Yeah Professor, who?"

P. Ozpin:" Sonic, come here."

Ruby:" Who's Sonic?"

P. Ozpin:" You'll see."

Just then, a blue blur of light circled around them in a whirl wind.

Sonic:" Yeah Professor?"

P. Ozpin:" Sonic, meet Team RWBY."

Sonic:" Hi."

Ruby:" Hi."

Yang:" Hi they."

Wiess:" Hello."

Blake:"..."

P. Ozpin:" Now that yous know each other, Sonic is your new teammate.

T. RWBY:" Huh?!"

P. Ozpin:" Don't worry, he won't cause any trouble."

Later that night Sonic was on the window sill, looking into the night sky, while the Ruby, Wiess, and Yang were sleeping while Blake was looking at him.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please Read, Review, Like, and Follow.

= D


	6. Not a chapter Questions 1

Questions

(Not a Chapter)

Hi guys, I like your support for this story and really want your thoughts on this crossover to see if you all are enjoying this. For this part, I want to as you guys and girls a couple of questions.

#1: From 1- 5 (1=terrible, 5=great) how good is this story?

#2: Do you want to see another Sonic and RWBY crossover?

#3: Is there any couple x-over love I should add?

#4: Should I make a Human Sonic crossover?

And #5: Do you want the story to continue?

So that's all the questions I have to ask you guys and girls for now. Hope you enjoy the story so far. Please

Read, rate, like, and follow.

Peace! = )


	7. Sonic the human hedgehog?

RWBYS

Rise of the Dark King

Chapter 6

Previously on RWBYS Rotdk, Team RWBY has a new teammate, Sonic the hedgehog. But that night, Blake just starred at Sonic, he starred out into.

Sorry for the long delay for this chapter, but I needed to read through the old chapters.

So Blake went up to him and sat by his side.

"You okay?" She asked the hedgehog.

"Yeah… I was just thinking..." the hedgehog replied.

"What is it about?" Blake said in concern.

"Well, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Sonic said.

"I promise." Blake answered.

"I was sent here to defeat King Arthur. He is somehow brought back to life." Sonic said.

"I've read about him. What did he do?" She said.

"He has harmed many people in my world, I had a friend that helped me, but in the end, she betrayed me just so she can gain his power. Now I must defeat him again. But I don't know how to stop him from hurting more people." Sonic said in concerned.

"Don't worry, we'll help you, if you like." Blake said.

"Sure, you can help me." Said Sonic.

"Good night Sonic." Blake said giving him a hug.

"Good night Blake." Sonic said.

Removing her arms away from him, she goes back to her bed and Sonic rests near the window.

As the night turns to morning, Blake woke up and saw that Sonic was gone.

"Where's Sonic?" She said.

But not being noticed, Sonic stood behind her.

"Morning Blake." Sonic said with a smile.

"(Jumps in surprise.) Sonic! How did you get there so fast?!" Blake asked.

"I can run faster than the speed of sound. That's why they call me Sonic." Sonic replied.

"So that's your semblance?" She said.

"What's a… semblance?" He asked in wonder.

"It's like a special skill people have. It's like a talent." said Blake.

"So my speed is my semblance? I guess I learn something new everyday." Sonic said smiling at Blake.

So Blake let out a little giggle. Then the rest of the group woke up.

Though it was early in the morning, no classes were in session yet, so they got to know Sonic more.

"So where are you from?" said Ruby.

"I'm from Mobius, a planet that's full of peace." Sonic replied.

"What do you do on Mobius?" Weiss asked.

"I defend my world from the clutches of Dr. Ivo Robotnick, a.k.a. Dr. Eggman." Sonic replied.

"Who's Dr. Eggman?" Yang said.

"He's an evil genius, who plans for world domination, but I always stop his plans." Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

After talking to Sonic for a bit, he felt his heart pounding and he fell on the ground and suddenly, his fur turned into clothes, his face became more of a human's face. When Blake moved closer to Sonic, she saw that Sonic was a human, Sonic still kept his hedgehog ears and tail.

"S..Sonic..." Blake said.

"What? What is it?" Sonic said.

"You're … human." Blake said.

"W…. What?!" Sonic said.

Weiss got her mirror and when Sonic saw his reflection, he freaked out.

"How did this happened?!" Sonic yelled.

"Now Sonic, don't panic." Ruby said to reassure him.

"HOW?! I'm a human! I'm not use to being a human!" Sonic said anxiously.

"Sonic. Calm down." Blake said trying to calm him down.

"(Beginning to calm down.) Okay, I'm calm.(Sighs.) Now what am I suppose to do?" He said

"Well you are still yourself, just be yourself." Weiss said

"Thanks Weiss, I needed that." Said Sonic.

Later on the courtyard. Sonic was by himself, thinking about how he became human.

"It must have been some magic of some sorts. But why me? What was the purpose?" Sonic thought.

As time goes by, Sonic just ran around Beacon and Ozpin saw him running and was surprised that he can that fast around the courtyard.

"Looks like Sonic has changed. His body must be changing to his new environment." Opzin thought.

Later that evening, Team RWBYS are in their dorm. Ruby and Yang were resting, Weiss was studying, Blake was reading, and Sonic was looking out the window. Blake looked at Sonic and walked up to him.

"Sonic?" Blake said.

"Yeah Blake?" Sonic replied.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Can I tell you outside?"

"Sure."

So Blake and Sonic went to the courtyard and Blake broke the silence.

"Sonic..."

"Yeah?"

"I want to be with you."

"What do you mean?"

Without saying anything, Blake hugged Sonic tightly and she began to blush.

"I feel safe when I'm around you." Blake said.

Then Sonic returned the hug and Blake smiled.

"I understand Blake." Sonic said smiling.

Later in Vale, at night, a portal opened on top of a building and what came out were two faunus a hedgehog faunus and a fox faunus.

To be continued…

Sorry for the long delay everyone. Hope yous can forgive me. :(

P.s. Sonic in this story is 17 years old.


	8. A new team Part 1

RWBYS

RotDK

Chapter 7

Previously, Sonic told Blake his reason of why he came to Remnant. He later becomes a human while he kept his hedgehog ears and tail and Sonic and Blake are now Bf and Gf.

(I decided to do BlakeXSonic because I mostly saw SonicXRuby.)

Now we continue.

Later that night, the hedgehog faunus and fox faunus looked out and saw small buildings and layed their eyes on one building that caught their attention.

"Sonic must be their." said the fox faunus.

"All right then, lets move." said the hedgehog faunus.

"I hope he's okay."

"Don't worry, he can manage."

Meanwhile in Team RWBYS's dorm. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Sonic were sleeping and the night was smooth. As both faunuses continue to run towards Beacon, they were stopped by Grimms.

"Looks like they don't want us to reach Sonic." said the hedgehog faunus.

So both boys charged at the Grimms and fought off. The hedgehog faunus slashed with his sword and the fox faunus also slashed through it with a smaller sword. They both blocked and countered the Grimms' attacks until the Grimms stopped appearing.

"That's it. Lets go." said the hedgehog faunus.

But before the could continue, they stopped.

"Where are yous two going?" said a female voice.

"We were just looking for someone." the hedgehog faunus said.

"Let me guess, yous are looking for Sonic?" she said.

"How did you know?" said the hedgehog faunus.

"I can tell." said the woman.

Later at Beacon, the woman escorted both faunuses to Ozpin's office.

"So, yous came here to look for your friend, Sonic? I can help, but I need to know a bit more about yous." Ozpin said to both faunuses.

"My name is David the hedgehog. I'm 17 years old and I can run faster than the speed of sound." he said.

"And my name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails. I'm 14 years old and I'm pretty smart for my age." said the fox faunus.

"Okay. I shall take you to Sonic in the morning. Yous can stay in Team JNPR's dorm, if it's okay with Team JNPR and yous." Ozpin said.

"Thanks, Sir." David said.

"Please, call me Professor Ozpin." He said.

So Ozpin took David and Tails to Team JNPR's dorm. It was close to Team RWBY's dorm. Ozpin knocked on the door, a blonde haired teen opened the door, wearing a light blue pajama.

"Yes, Professor Ozpin?" he said.

"I am sorry to disturb your sleep Mr. Arc, but can you let these new students(Moves over to reveal David and Tails.) stay with you and your team's dorm for the night?" Ozpin said.

"Okay sir.(Looks at David and Tails.) Come in." said Jaune.

As he let David and Tails in, Juane let them get comfortable.

"Thanks. What's your name?" David asked.

"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc." he said.

"Thanks again Jaune." Tails said.

"No need to thank me. Now try to sleep." Jaune said going to sleep.

As the night goes by, Sonic was sleeping in Blake's bed. She held Sonic's arm tightly and she began to smile. Later, the sun rose, David woke up to an orange haired girl who was starring at him.

"HELLO!" she yelled.

"Ow. That was loud." David said covering his ears.

David and Tails got up and saw a guy in green outfit, the orange haired girl in a pink skirt with a Grey bow and an older girl with red hair.

"Sorry about her yelling in your ear." said the guy in a green shirt.

"It's okay. I can get use to this." David said smiling.

"So, what are your names?" said the girl with red hair.

"My name is David the hedgehog, but my friends call me David." He said giving them a thumbs up.

"And my name is Miles Prower, but yous can call me Tails." Tails said smiling.

"HINICETOMEETSYOUSMYNAMEISNORA!" Nora said hugging David and Tails tightly.

She let go of them after a couple seconds and they gasp for air.

"Sorry about that, my name is Ren." said the guy in green.

"And I am Pyrrha. We're Team JNPR." She said smiling back at David and Tails.

Then there was a knock on JNPR's door. Jaune walked up to the door and Ozpin was standing outside with a cup of coffee.

"Yes, sir?" Jaune said.

"May I speak to David and Tails?" Ozpin said as David and Tails.

As David and Tails came out, Ozpin motioned the both of them to follow him across the hall and he knocks on the door.

"Who could that be?" Sonic said getting up and opening the door.

"Mr. Sonic, I am glad to see you. Two of your friends came to visit you." Ozpin said moving to the side and showing David and Tails.

"Hey Sonic." David said leaning on the wall next to the door.

"David… Tails… how did yous get here?" Sonic said hugging both of them.

"Same way you came. But you have changed." David said.

"Yeah, we changed as well David. We came to find you and we ended up here in Remnant. So, are you ready to go back to Mobius?" Tails said.

"I can't go back little bro, I have to stay here." Sonic said looking depressed.

"(Looks at Tails than at Sonic) Why not? Everyone was wondering where you went." David.

"I got to stop King Arthur. He has been quiet for sometime now. I must find him." Sonic said.

After hearing what was going on, David and Tails both looked at each other and then at Sonic.

"We'll help you Sonic." David said giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys. Now I need yous to keep a secret from Amy." Sonic said close to David and Tails.

"Sure. What is it, Sonic?" Tails said.

"(Inhale)(Exhale) I have a girlfriend." Sonic said.

"Who is it, Sonic?" David said nudging Sonic's shoulder.

"It's a girl. I known her for a couple of days now and she is a nice faunus when you meet her." Sonic said.

"One question…. What's a faunus?" David said.

To be continued….

Hope yous enjoy this chapter. :)

P.s. Who should I ship my OC with and Tails.

See yas next time. :D


	9. A new Team Part 2

RWBYS

RotDK

Previously on RWBYS RotDK, two of Sonic's friends came into the world of Remnant to find their friend, eventually, David the hedgehog and Miles Tails Prower, found their friend and discovers that the evil tyrant, King Arthur, has return for revenge on Sonic. So David and Tails decided to help out Sonic and defeat King Arthur.

Now the story continues.

After Sonic, Tails, and David finish their conversation, Sonic entered RWBYS's dorm and Team RWBY looked at David and Tail.

"Hey Sonic, who are they?" Ruby said looking at Sonic.

"Let me explain, everyone, these are my friends, David and Tails." Sonic said.

"Hi, I'm David the hedgehog." David said giving a thumbs up.

"And I'm Miles Prower, but yous can call me Tails." Tails said with both hands behind his back.

"Hello, my name is Ruby Rose. This is my sister Yang, this is Weiss and Blake." Ruby said.

"Hey." Yang said.

"Hello." Weiss said.

"Hi" Blake said.

"(Looks at Sonic) So she's Blake? The faunus you were talking about?" David said.

"Yup."

"So what brings yous two to Remnant?" Ruby said.

"Oh, Tails can explain." David said.

"We kind of came here like how Sonic did, but we manage to get here quickly. So we came to find Sonic and bring him back to Mobius. Truth to be known, our world is still holding up strong. But after we found out what happened, we decided to stay until King Arthur is defeated."

So later on, David and Tails got to know more about Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake. Team RWBY understood that David can reach top speeds like Sonic and Tails was a genius at a young age and heard about many of his creations. As time goes by Team RWBYS got prepared for class, Sonic decided to show Tails and David around Beacon Academy. They saw the courtyard, combat class, and more.

As some more time goes by, Tails and David were awe strucked and were happy to find out that they and Sonic were going to be a team in Beacon. Later, as they walked around, a guy with reddish hair and gray armor with a yellow bird picture on it walked by David and Tails. His name was Cardin. He then pulls on one of Tail's tail.

"Hey! What's was that for?!" Tails said.

"Sorry. I thought it was a fur rug being dragged(Laughs)." said Cardin, laughing at Tails.

"Look, I don't want to pick a fight with you, so leave my friend alone!" David said.

"Awe, did I hurt it's feeling?" He said continuing to laugh.

Then a dark aura circled around David as he walked closer to Cardin.

"Listen here, either you leave my friend alone or someone is going to get hurt." David said sounding pissed off.

"As if you can do anything to me, freak."

"That's it..." David said grabbing Cardin and throwing him to the lockers.

He then rushes at Cardin and punched him in the stomach and fractured a bit of this chest plate.

"This 'Freak' has many tricks up his sleeve." David said picking up Cardin and throwing him again and broke off more of his armor. Then he grabs him again.

"Okay, okay! Please let me go!" Cardin said straining to get out of David's grasp.

"(Puts him down) Leave my friends alone." David said.

Then Cardin ran away from David. Sonic and Tails came towards him and saw that someone else saw David fight Cardin, she had rabbit ears and wore a school uniform as she quickly hid behind the lockers.

"David. Are you okay?" Sonic said beginning to worry.

"I'm fine." David said having his right hand on his head.

"But what was that aura I felt? It was some dark aura." Tails said.

David ignored Tails' question and just walked outside to the courtyard.

"Tails, I think it's best that we leave him alone for now."

Later Sonic and Tails went to Team RWBY's dorm, the girls saw Sonic and Tails, but David was nowhere with them.

"Hey Sonic. Where's David?" Ruby said.

"He's in the courtyard. David had a problem with Cardin." Sonic said.

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

As Sonic and Tails explained the fight with David and Cardin, David was walking around the courtyard. Then he closed his eyes and looked up in the sky.

"Come on David, you know you could've killed Cardin." said a voice.

"I'm not a murderer. I won't let you control me!" David yelled.

"Oh but you will David."

Then David fell to the ground as he clutched his head. As he yells in pain, he then gets back up and his eyes turned red.

To Be Continued…

Until next time.

Sorry for not updating in sometime. Saturday I will update Kingdom Hearts X RWBY.

See yas next time. :)


End file.
